


Those Three Words

by NewtsOfTheRoundTable



Series: Thominewt Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Surprise Party, Thominewt, i cant do tags, i dont even know, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtsOfTheRoundTable/pseuds/NewtsOfTheRoundTable
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry.  Established Thominewt college au following them as they say "I love you" for the first time
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominewt Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Pieces of Thominewt





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks, I'm sorry, but I had Chasing Cars stuck in my head when I was trying to think of a title so I just went with that. The actual fic has nothing to do with the song, though.  
> I don't think Flopi has an AO3 account, but still, THANK YOU for being my beta reader for this one!

March

Minho said it first, surprisingly. All three of them had, to some degree or another, expected Newt to be the first one to say it. But one night, when they were saying their good night's, Minho, half asleep, had murmured, "I love you."

Thomas sat bolt upright, thankfully not disturbing Minho, who had already fallen asleep. He looked to his left and met Newt's wide eyes. Exhaling shakily, he laid down again, still looking at Newt, who was in between him and Minho.

The blond was the first to speak. "Did he just-" he whispered.

Thomas nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Yeah."

Newt's eyes widened further, but he didn't say anything-instead, he simply kissed Thomas, then turned his head to plant a kiss on Minho's temple. Releasing a shaky breath, he reached out to hold Thomas's hand. "Good night, Tommy," he whispered.

Thomas squeezed his hand. "Night, Newt."

They said nothing else that night, and didn't bring it up to Minho the next day, either. Thomas and Newt did have a silent conversation behind his back, though-do you think he remembers? Thomas tried to convey, and apparently Newt understood, because his answering glance screamed I don't know.

Evidently he did, because he said it again-while more or less fully conscious-the next night, and the next, and the next.

None of them ever addressed it, and neither of them said it back.

Two months later

May

"Last day of exams!" Thomas cheered as he shook Minho awake. "C'mon, you don't want to be late!"

Minho groaned, then pulled out his phone to check the time. "Thomas. We still have over an hour," he mumbled, flopping back.

"Are you aware of how long you spend on your hair each morning?" Newt asked wryly from where he sat on the side of the bed.

"Fair enough," Minho conceded. "This amazingness"-he gestured to his hair, which was currently absent of product-"is too fabulous to be naturally occurring."

Newt sighed. "Sure," he said as he stood up and stretched. He was already ready, and had only really been waiting for Minho to get up so he could say goodbye. "Well, I'm gonna head out to grab some breakfast."

"Alright, bye Newt!" Thomas exclaimed, coming over to kiss him quickly.

Newt walked over to where Minho was still lying down and pecked him on the lips. "Bye, Min Min," he said as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Newtie!" he called just before the door closed. He knew that his boyfriend was rolling his eyes on the other side of the door, but hadn't that been half of why he did it? Besides, it was the last day of finals, he mused as he finally got up to start styling his hair. It was a special occasion.

That afternoon, they returned to their dorm one by one, exhausted from the day's events. Thomas was the first one back, then Minho, and finally Newt, coming in almost an hour after the other two.

"Hey Newt, how'd it go?" Thomas asked.

His boyfriend dropped his satchel on the ground, then sprawled on the bed next to Minho with a groan. "Think I did pretty good," he said wearily, his accent thickening with tiredness. "I'm bloody exhausted, though."

"You and me both," Minho said. "Honestly, I don't know how he"-he nodded at Thomas, who was dancing to some tune playing in his head-"does it."

"Caffeine," Thomas called back with a grin. "Anyways, what say we go out for dinner in a little bit, then call it a night? Special occasion and all."

"I. Love you," Minho proclaimed. Though the words were said with a slightly joking tone, he really meant it, and everyone knew it.

The trio froze for a moment, each of them processing the words. "I love you too," Thomas finally answered. "And I love you," he said, turning to Newt.

The older boy had a slightly panicked look in his eye as he opened his mouth. "I...I-"

"Hey, Newt," Minho said, shifting closer and kissing his cheek softly. "There's no pressure. Say it when you're ready. Say it when you mean it. Okay?"

I do mean it, Newt wanted to say, but the words got caught in his throat. Instead, he whispered, "okay."

Minho grinned. "Right," he said. "Now that we've cleared that up, get over here, Thomas."

Their boyfriend obliged, and soon enough, thoughts of finals and dinner were the farthest thing from their minds.

Four months later

September

Newt wasn't sure what was going on with his boyfriends. Minho, who usually spent at least half an hour on his hair each morning, had started to take only about ten minutes to do his hair and then rush out the door as if he was late for something, despite his first class starting 45 minutes after he left. Thomas had cancelled on him twice in the past four days-he was usually so eager to study together, but when he had cancelled, he hadn't even called, just shot Newt a quick text saying that "something else came up".

Newt flopped onto his bed with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Thomas and Minho hadn't been weird with each other by any means, leading him to believe that it was him. Do they want to break up? he wondered. What if they only want to be together with the two of them?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. It was Thomas. Newt forced a smile onto his face. "Hey, Tommy," he said.

"Hey Newt," he responded with a smile, sitting on the side of the bed. "How are you?"

He sighed. "Okay, I guess. Excited for tonight." They had planned on going out to dinner at a new restaurant that had just opened last week.

"Uh, about that," Thomas faltered, fidgeting nervously. "Do you mind if we reschedule till tomorrow? I, uh, forgot about an essay for English that's due tomorrow. In fact," he said, checking his phone, "I should probably head to the library now."

Newt felt sick, but he smiled and nodded anyways.

The next day, Thomas and Minho were both gone when Newt woke up. They left a simple note saying "Went for a run. Love you. -Tommy and Min Min"

Newt sighed. He highly doubted that they were actually running, but what could he really do about it? He folded the note and put it in his pocket, then started to get ready for class.

That night, they were all in their dorm studying when Thomas's alarm went off. "Right, we should get going," he said, closing his textbook. "Reservation's in twenty minutes."

"Yeah," Newt said absentmindedly, not really hearing what Thomas was saying. He was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey Newt, you okay?" Minho asked, concerned. "You've been spacing out a lot lately. Do you have a fever?" He reached out to feel Newt's forehead with the back of his hand.

Newt instinctively flinched back. "I'm fine. Just...stressed."

Minho let his hand drop. "Ooookaaayyy..."

"Seriously, it's nothing," he said, standing up. "C'mon, let's get ready."

Five minutes later, they were in Thomas's car, and ten minutes after that, they had parked in front of the restaurant. Thomas held up a finger. "Hang on a sec," he mumbled to Newt, who was about to get out of the car. Thomas took out his phone and sent a quick text, and after receiving an answering message, smiled and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Okay, let's go."

Newt looked over at him strangely but didn't say anything as he stepped out of the passenger seat, stretching.

Minho, who had been in the back, got out of the car as well and captured Newt's hand in his. Thomas circled around from the driver's seat and took Newt's other hand. Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder, Newt thought. They had been distant all week, and now they were holding his hand in public? The three usually weren't big on PDA, both as a personal preference and due to the looks they'd get.

He pushed the thought away. I'll talk to them about it later, he promised himself. It could wait until tomorrow, thought. For now, he was just going to enjoy the night-it might be the last good one he had with his boyfriends, after all.

They dropped his hands as they walked up to the door, and Thomas released a shuddering breath as if he was nervous. Newt had half a second to wonder why before he pushed the door open and saw the crowd of people-he recognized his sister, Sonya, and his friends Aris, Alby, and Ben at first glance-in the restaurant. Upon seeing him, they broke into smiles and chorused, "Happy birthday, Newt!"

Newt blinked. He was dreaming. He had to be. "How-" he managed, before turning on Thomas and Minho. "I never told you my birthday! I said I don't celebrate it!"

"Yes, and that is your one flaw," Minho responded. "Newt, it's your birthday! As much as this sounds like something out of a cheesy greeting card, it's your day, and we're all celebrating you. After all," he added with a crooked grin, "we should be. You're perfect."

Newt could barely speak. He felt Thomas's arms wrap around him, and his head rested on Newt's shoulder. "Was it too much?" he murmured. "We can call it off if you want."

Newt took it all in. They had reserved the restaurant-how much would that have cost? It certainly couldn't have been cheap-and decorated it with streamers. There was a banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEWT" in all caps, and balloons were everywhere.

"No," he said after a moment, smiling. "It's perfect."

Minho-and Thomas, he was sure, though he couldn't see him-smiled. "Good." He took Newt's hand again and started to tug him further into the room. Thomas lifted his head off of Newt's shoulder and started to walk over to the crowd of people.

"W-wait," Newt said, digging his heels in slightly.

Minho and Thomas stopped immediately. "What? Are you sure it's not too much?" Thomas asked. Newt smiled a little-the only other time he had seen him that nervous was when they had first gotten together.

"No! Not at all!" Newt reassured him. "In fact, it's the opposite." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Thank you guys for doing this. I-I should have said this sooner, but I...I love you."

Thomas and Minho stared at him for a moment before breaking out into identical grins. "I love you too," they said at the same time, then looked over at each other. When they looked back at Newt, he felt a smile spreading across his own face, and then they couldn't hold it in anymore-all three of them burst into laughter.

This time, it was Thomas who took Newt's hand and led him over to the rest of the crowd, who was, for the most part, averting their eyes from the intimate moment. "C'mon," he said with a grin. "You're the guest of honor! Let's go!"

Newt smiled even wider, if possible, as he followed his boyfriends. Right here, surrounded by all of the people he loved the most, he couldn't imagine being anything but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I got kind of carried away with the last part, sorry *flopi emoji*


End file.
